


Improvise

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s elements, M/M, Wax Play, modern au- Jefferson is a politican- Burr a professor, submissive Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: When Jefferson forgets their anniversary, Aaron is forced to think on his feet.





	

Somewhere in the background a grandfather clock was keeping time. An old family heirloom kept for its beauty rather than function in this digital age. Like so many things in their lives.

Jefferson shifted, trying to relieve the strain on his legs.

Bit down on the tie stuffed in his mouth, trying to silence any protest when Aaron’s crop bit into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. A simple warning of what was to come if he didn’t get back into position. 

_Tick, Tock._

Even without being able to see, Jefferson could picture the scene. The way he must look with his cheek pressed into the wooden floor, knees spread wide, cock bobbing against his stomach. Aaron’d granted him one reprieve, a thin folded blanket kept his chest from aching too much, even with his hands tied behind his back.

Aaron sitting at his desk, reading over one of this student’s papers. Mouth pinched into a line, marking through entire paragraphs of the worst ones. Jefferson had once watched him cover an entire paper with a large x and a scrawled comment about being able to redo it for half points. 

If it was a good one, he’d be stoned faced. Liked to double down on the ones that impressed him searching for even the smallest errors to point out. Didn’t believe in handing back a paper without red ink.

There was always room for improvement, after all.

A sentiment that carried over into their arrangement. 

Drool pooled at the corners of his mouth, threatening to spill over, but Jefferson knew better than to swallow. Knew as much as Aaron liked to keep things clean that the entire point of this exercise was to make him wallow.

They’d had dinner plans for tonight. Plans that Jefferson had wrecked by getting into a fight with Hamilton in the hallway over the budget.

Again.

_Tick, Tock._

To make matter worse, Jefferson had forgotten completely. Shown up at the house still snarling. Blamed Hamilton rather than take responsibility for his actions when Aaron pointed out the time. Made the mistake of then snapping that Aaron was taking Hamilton’s side because they used to be friends.

Aaron, who had started off the evening concerned and maybe just a touch annoyed, shut off at that point. Went completely cold, the way he was prone to do when Jefferson fucked up big time. He’d grabbed his bag, letting Jefferson know that he knew where to find Aaron when he decided to put his ego away.

The idea of letting him walk out the door-

Jefferson typically considered himself too big of a man to beg.

The clock chimed. Once, twice. Each ring echoing for longer than it took Jefferson to count, letting him know it was finally eight. 

If he’d just been on time, they would be leaving the restaurant now. They would be getting ready for a lovely night together. 

“How long do you think I should leave you like that?” Jefferson tensed, trying not to squirm as Aaron traced the crop along the line of his back. “I ought to make you sleep there. If you’re going to behave like a dog with no self-control, I have no reason to let you in my bed.”

Jefferson bit back a whine. Knew Aaron wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t leave him on the floor. Would have walked out the door if he didn’t plan on letting Jefferson make it up to him. 

Knowing those things didn’t stop the threat from stinging, though.

The briefest of touch to the back of his head and Jefferson blinked, the world coming back into view. Aaron squatting in front of him, cold and calculated. “Do you even remember what today is?”

Jefferson searched his memory but it was too late, Aaron stood up. Used the toe of his shoe to push Jefferson’s knees together before gripping the rope holding his hands behind his back. Used it to slowly raise him. Despite his ire, Aaron was nothing but careful when it came to getting him onto his knees. Didn’t yank at Jefferson’s hair the way Jefferson used to treat his bottoms.

Then again, the longer Jefferson stayed with Aaron the more he realized how poorly cut out for topping he’d been. 

Aaron pulled the tie out of his mouth, draping the wet material over Jefferson’s shoulder. “How long have we known each other?”

Ever since one of his interns, Sally, had suggested Aaron as a source. A talking head that could clue Jefferson into what bills meant, about possible solutions. 

“Three years.” Aaron raised an eyebrow and Jefferson ran over his answer in his head. Three years. It’d been around three years hadn’t it? It was the environmental bill, the one with the national parks. Right after he was elected to Senator. The significance of the today’s date finally caught up to him. “We’ve known each other three and a half.”

“What’s today, Thomas?” Aaron only ever used his first name to make a point. To draw attention to the intimacy between them.

Jefferson could only hope that the intended point was Aaron’s willingness to forgive. “Our two year anniversary.”

Aaron nodded, placing the crop on the desk with so that he could cross his arms. “And what did you do to celebrate our two years?”

The hour and a half he spent practically kissing the floor was irrelevant. “Getting into a fight with Hamilton.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Mine.” Considering the trouble Jefferson was already in, he knew better than to try and explain. He’d had that chance earlier and he’d wasted it on disrespecting Aaron. “I should have remembered the date. I shouldn’t have risen to the bait. You’ve taught me better than that.”

A simple plea to Aaron’s sensibilities. Jefferson did respect Aaron, respected all the work he’d put into their relationship. But much like Aaron’s students, Jefferson would slip up at times.

Would fail them both.

“I did.” Aaron tilted his head to the side, eyes openly trailing down Jefferson’s form and then back up again. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough?”

That was a trick question if Jefferson ever saw one. “That isn’t my call. Do you think I’ve been punished enough?”

“I think whether or not you have is irrelevant.” Jefferson furrowed his brow, unsure about what that meant. Got his answer a moment later when Aaron bent down to grip his chin. “It’s my anniversary today, and I plan to celebrate it. The question is whether or not you plan to celebrate it with me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Really, he couldn’t have hoped for a better answer. “I promise to behave.”

Aaron snorted at that, patting his cheek. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’m going to untie your hands now, and you’re going to go wait for me in the bedroom.”

Once on the bed, Jefferson stopped resisting the urge to massage his thighs. Knew Aaron wouldn’t be pleased if he caught him, but also knew his own limits. There was no way that he would be able to give Aaron the attention that he deserved if he was thinking about how badly his muscled ached.

Paused, hunched over, when Aaron stepped into the room carrying a lighter. It wasn’t until he walked over to the dresser that Jefferson noticed the plum candle balanced there. Aaron lit it before turning his attention to the bed in the center of the room. “Is there a reason you aren’t gripping the headboard yet?”

Pointing out that Aaron hadn’t told him how to wait would have been pointless. Better to scramble to obey. Considered the headboard for a moment before laying on his back, gripping the middle bar with both hands.

Raised an eyebrow when Aaron looped a length of ribbon around his wrists and the bar. It wouldn’t do them any good, if he yanked, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it would snap. A thought that Aaron must have seen on his face. “Considering my useless boyfriend couldn’t remember to come home on time, much less bring me a present, I’m afraid I have to come up with my own.”

Useless boyfriend. Jefferson didn’t like how that statement made him feel. Wrinkled his nose in protest and was rewarded with a quick kiss to the top of his forehead. 

Okay. Jefferson could work with that. “What would you like your present to do?”

“Shush, for one.” Jefferson shut his jaw with a click.

Waited for a set of directions. But Aaron didn’t say anything, removed himself from the bed so that he could stand next to the dresser again. “Do you know one of the best ways to celebrate?”

Considering he’d been chastised to say quiet, Jefferson didn’t answer. Something that pleased Aaron if his humming meant anything. He picked up the candle, giving Jefferson a half smile. “Candles. See, if you’d been home in time- we would have gone to dinner. There would have been cake with candles. But I don’t mind improvising.”

The first splatter of wax hit the top of Jefferson’s foot, but when he tried to wrench it back, Aaron gripped his ankle. Held Jefferson’s leg in place so that he could drip more wax along the tender skin. Leaving a trail of purple in its wake. 

A single line until Aaron reached his mid-section. There he paused before sitting the candle on the table next to the bed. Jefferson bit the inside of his lip, trying to avoid smiling when Aaron climbed over him. Put his weight on Jefferson’s thighs, not the slightest bit shy about causing him discomfort.

“I expect you to make dinner up to me.” Twin peaks of pain, relentless fingers twisting Jefferson’s nipples. Let them go once Jefferson’d arched to his liking. “Tell me how you’re going to make it up to me.”

By making sure he got into fights with Hamilton on his own time. “I’ll be good. Take you to a nice dinner. Friday?”

Jefferson would pull some strings, get them into somewhere special. After all, he was a Senator, what was the point of working in government if he didn’t get favors. 

“Friday?” Aaron sounded amused. “Do we need a reminder to behave between here and there?”

No matter Jefferson’s answer, he knew he was getting one. A reminder to stay in line, most likely a painful one. Something to remember Aaron by every time that he sat down or shifted wrong.

Except Aaron didn’t start contemplating implements. No, he reached over for the candle. Tipped it just so, allowing the freshly pooled wax to fall in a diagonal across Jefferson’s chest., ending at the hollow of his throat. From there Aaron twisted the candle, poured a second line and then a third, connecting the two from the middle. 

Jefferson didn’t have to see it to know what it looked like. To recognize the ‘A’ on him.

“You’re mine-” Aaron ground their hips together as he leaned over him, careful to avoid messing up the wax- “So when you waste your time and energy on people like Hamilton? You’re wasting my time. Are you going to waste my time?”

“No.” Jefferson tried to lift his hips, to participate, but Aaron only stilled, raising an eyebrow until Jefferson settled back down. “I won’t waste your time.”

Aaron let him sit in the silence, in the discomfort a little longer. Once he seemed satisfied that the message had been received, Aaron climbed off. Began to strip, not quite giving a show, but not rushing through it either. “Now, I was planning on giving you a gift tonight, though I suppose the circumstances have changed.”

The reminder of his failure made Jefferson cringe. “I’m-”

“Shush. You’re still getting it.” Aaron’s pants joined his shirt on the floor, and Jefferson tilted his head to the side so that he could watch his lover return to the dresser. 

Aaron pulled the lube out, but instead of returning to Jefferson, he bent at the waist, spreading his own legs. Showing off the plug he’d apparently been wearing all evening. The fact that Aaron had thought to do such a thing- not to mention that he hadn’t taken it out the moment Jefferson was late-

“But-” Aaron gasped as he pulled the plug out, placing it on the dresser before drizzling lube on his fingers- “You’re going to need to prove that you can control yourself. That you aren’t planning on wasting my time.”

Even though Aaron couldn’t see him, Jefferson nodded. Silently promised that he would do his best.

“I’m not going to put a ring on you.” A simple matter of fact statement, even as Aaron pumped two fingers in and out of himself. “But if you come before I do? You’ll regret it.”

Jefferson waited until Aaron had sunk down on his length before promising that he understood. That he would make Aaron proud. 

Shivered at the smile the statement earned him. “You better. Because if not? We’ll spend the next month focusing on your self-control. Believe me, I have no reservations about denying you the right to orgasm. Edging you until you can’t think straight and locking your cock in a pretty little cage.”

That sounded horrible, but it was nothing compared to what Aaron said next. “I might even invite Hamilton over since you’re so fond of debating with him. How does dinner sound? Trying to keep the flush off your face as a plug presses into your prostate? To hold a normal conversation with your bruised ass flat against a wooden chair?”

Aaron squeezed around him, tempting him. For the first time, Jefferson let himself openly whimper, shaking his head.

Another smile. “Then you better not come.”

Easier said than done, especially once Aaron began to move. Fucked himself on Jefferson’s cock, a rare treat that they’d only indulged in a few times since beginning their relationship. Rolled his hips, searching for the sweet spot. 

A tight heat that had Jefferson curling his fingers tighter around the post of the headboard, determined not to break the ribbon. To let Aaron have this, his gift. Even if it did mean trying to think of anything but the body on top of him.

First he tried thinking of Hamilton. A reminder of exactly why he was in this situation. Of arguing with him, which normally would be a complete boner killer. But considering Aaron’s threat, that only lead to thinking about Hamilton finding out. Of the mockery Jefferson would receive if Hamilton sat across from him at the table. Big bad Jefferson tamed by a little cage. 

“Fuck-” Jefferson’s eyes flickered to Aaron, to the tension in his forearms as he pulled on Jefferson’s nipples.

“Eyes on me.” A momentary kindness as Aaron rubbed his abused nipples before pulling back. “This is your gift. Stay present or I might think you don’t appreciate it.”

“I do.” Jefferson licked his bottom lip, unable to look away as Aaron wrapped a hand around his cock. Began to stroke himself off, hips rolling in small circles. “Appreciate you. Swear it.”

Aaron’s eyes were closed as he tsked, hand moving slowly, taking his time while pleasuring himself. “I think you forget that I know you’re a politician. Sweet words are meaningless coming from the likes of you.”

What was Jefferson supposed to say to that? Anything he said could be considered meaningless.

So he stayed quiet, focused on his breathing, trying to stay present but in control. Wanted to prove that he could do that. That he could be there for Aaron. Could focus on pleasuring Aaron, instead of his own desires. Even if it meant staying still. Not saying a thing.

Managed to hold out even as Aaron’s gasps and moans built. As come splattered over the wax. 

But Aaron didn’t slow down. Kept rocking his hips, kept squeezing Jefferson’s cock. “Does it feel good?”

Jefferson swallowed, nodding the best that he could, unsure that he could talk without losing the little bit of control that was keeping him on this side of orgasm.

“The rest of this week? You’re going to wake up every morning and fetch me your ropes so that I can give you a nice harness.” Aaron didn’t look at his face as he said it, focused instead on using his thumb nail to start scraping the wax off of his chest. “Consider it a gift.”

A gift. A reminder to stay in line. That he was Aaron’s. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Before Jefferson could ask why Aaron elaborated. “You’re behaving so nicely, now. Do you want to come?”

Jefferson couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. 

This time Aaron’s smile was more fond than mocking. “Come for me.”

It took all the strength in his body not to buck when he did, especially with Aaron continuing to squeeze, milking his cock for all it was worth.

Exhausted, Jefferson laid back even when Aaron climbed off. Only scrunched up his face a little bit when Aaron came back with a wet washcloth, which he dropped on Jefferson’s stomach with little warning. 

“I ought to shave you next time,” Aaron murmured while scraping off the rest of the wax. “What do you think?”

So long as Aaron didn’t stop touching him? Kept giving him second chances? “Whatever you want.”

Aaron snorted, wiping the area down once it was mostly clean. Took extra time to get all of Jefferson’s cock, stroking him. Almost as if testing if he could get hard again so soon. His body made a valiant effort, cock twitching, but ultimately- ultimately they weren’t nineteen anymore.

“Good answer.” Aaron considered the rag for a moment before dropping it on top of his clothes on the floor. “Don’t think it gets you out of wearing your harness this week. Or out of behaving at dinner.”

Jefferson nuzzled Aaron’s neck when he leaned over him to release the ribbon. Used his new found freedom to roll his boyfriend onto the bed and drape himself over him, well aware that if he didn’t, Aaron would spend another thirty minutes fussing to try and get things clean again. “Wouldn’t dream of it for the world.”

For a moment he expected Aaron to struggle. Found himself being pet instead. “You’re an oaf, you know that right?”

“Mm,” Jefferson kissed Aaron’s shoulder, the closest thing to his face. “But I’m your oaf.”


End file.
